Desde Siempre
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Summary: En donde Ayato suguiere que tomar un baño juntos como los viejos tiempos es una buena idea. Y lo es. [Ayato&Touka]
**_Desde siempre_**

 ** _Summary:_** En donde Ayato suguiere que tomar un baño juntos como los viejos tiempos es una buena idea. Y lo es. [Ayato &Touka]

Couple: Ayato Y Touka.

Advertencia: no lemmon, pero algo parecido, incest.

Nota:

Hola, hola. Bueno, advertencias: incest, medio-lemmon. Fueron advertidos. Si no les gusta esta relación más allá de lo platónico entonces por favor no leer. Ahg, lo siento, pero los amo, enserio. Han visto el manga? Bueno. ES HERMOSO. Necesitaba escribir esto, no hay muchos realmente, y si hay están incompletos. Bueno, a leer!

.

.

.

 ** _Desde siempre_**

.

.

.

—Bueno, como sabrás solo tengo un cama en la habitación, así que tú dormirás en el suelo,—ordenó Touka.

Después de todo lo que pasó, al fin su estúpido hermano menor había vuelto a vivir con ella.

Realmente ese mocoso necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y como su hermana mayor era asumible que Ayato terminaría viviendo bajo el cuarto que Anteiku le preveía a Touka.

—Ahhh, baka aneki, no quiero dormir ahí.

Touka ya estaba lista para dormir con su ropa de siempre. Unos shorts azules cortos y un top del mismo color. Ayato simplemente usaba un pantalón ahogado, y aunque al comienzo Touka lo había regañado y le había tirado una playera en la cara, con los minutos logró salirse con la suya.

—Ah, mocoso, ¿y dónde piensas dormir?

Ayato no respondió, comenzando una guerra de miradas con Touka. Sin darse cuenta, le estaba siguiendo el juego, y cuando una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en los labios de su hermano menor, apartó la mirada.

—Hay que dormir juntos, como antes.

Touka entrecerró los ojos, observándolo detenidamente.

—A veces dices cosas estúpidas.

—Bueno, yo no voy a dormir en el suelo, dormiré en la cama.

Touka suspiró, acercándose a su hermano y poniéndose de puntillas para desordenar su cabello. Ayato bufó, y Touka no pudo evitar reír.

—Has crecido, mocoso idiota.

—Bueno, duh.

Touka agitó la cabeza, tomando una toalla del armario.

—Bueno, mocoso, me iré a bañar.

—Aneki, hay que bañarnos juntos.

Touka volteó la cabeza tan rápido que incluso sonó un leve "crack" por el movimiento brusco. Observó los ojos de Ayato por algún indicio de burla, pero en ellos no había ninguno.

El rostro de Ayato estaba sereno, ojos serios y labios presionados en una línea.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¿No hacíamos eso antes?

Touka se sonrojó, recordando esos tiempos en que su hermano y ella eran inseparables. Luego él la abandonó y todo cambió.

Pero él ahora estaba aquí, a su lado, en su habitación, viviendo en Anteiku con ella nuevamente y solicitando hacer algo que no había hecho desde que eran pequeños.

 _Oh rayos, no sé porque estoy considerando esto._

* * *

—Ah, baka aneki.

—¿Mmh?

—Tus pechos están grandes.

Touka se volteó a ver a su hermano con una expresión mortificada en el rostro, sin poder contener el intenso sonrojo que asaltó sus mejillas.

—¡I—idiota, que dices!

Ayato sonrió de medio lado, volteando a ver a su hermana, que estaba quitándose el top por encima de la cabeza y solo estaba con un bra azul.

Ayato sonrió, su mirada fija en los grandes montes de Touka. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer, quedando solo en bóxer, y se acercó a la horrorizada peliazul que no podía estar más sonrojada.

—Antes eras igual de plana que una tabla.

—¡O—obviamente, idiota! Teníamos diez años a lo más.

Una sonrisa arrogante adornó los labios de Ayato, y Touka, tras tirarle un puñetazo en el pecho y un golpe en la cabeza, decidió dejar pasar el tema, por su bien.

—¡Y acaso no te dije que te voltearas mientras me desvisto, IDIOTA! Ya es bastante que accedí a bañarnos juntos, no empujes tu suerte,—dijo Touka, volteándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, te he visto desnuda. Como te dije, de pequeños nos bañábamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ¡de pequeños! Ya tienes dieciséis. Madura, maldito mo—

Touka se vio interrumpida cuando sintió los brazos de Ayato rodear su cintura, sus ásperos y largos dedos aferrándose al comienzo de su short para dormir, para segundos después proceder a bajarlo.

Touka estaba en un estado de shock tan grande que no se movió hasta que los shorts cayeron a sus pies, dejándola en su conjunto de ropa interior azul.

Solo salió de su estado de shock cuando sintió a Ayato intentar de hacer lo mismo con sus panties.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO, CONOCE TUS LÍMITES!

Ayato esquivó los golpes de Touka fácilmente. En un desliz, el Kirishima menor consiguió envolver a su hermana en brazos, para después abrazarla fuertemente, cosa que hizo que Touka dejara de intentar golpearlo.

En primer lugar, le iba a ser imposible salir de su agarre sin una distracción. En segundo lugar, la diferencia de tamaño—Ayato ahora le llevaba casi una cabeza—hacía que el peliazul tuviera la ventaja.

—Baka aneki, ¿como piensas que nos bañemos si no te quitas eso?

Touka contó hasta diez antes de contestar.

—Me lo quitaré adentro, maldito mocoso. No quiero que me estés espiando.

—Si antes lo hacíamos siempre,—Ayato molestó, sonriendo cuando Touka se volteó a recriminarle.

Pero antes de que palabra pudiera salir de su boca, Ayato puso sus manos en el borde de sus bóxers, para luego bajarlos hasta que cayeran al frío suelo.

Touka parpadeó dos veces, obligándose a no despegar su mirada de la sonrisa triunfante de su hermano.

Estaba desnudo.

En frente de ella.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO!

* * *

Después de forcejeos y gritos, los hermanos por fin pudieron llegar al cuarto de baño, que era del tradicional estilo japonés.

Una tina para una persona en el fondo, el suelo con un par de bancas para poder limpiarse antes de entrar a la tina. Jabón y esponjas estaban en una repisa, y Touka dejó llenando la tina con agua caliente, no queriendo mirar más allá del rostro de Ayato.

—Touka, ¡demoras demasiado!

Sin previo aviso, Touka sintió como las manos de su hermano tomaban posesión de sus caderas y la alzaban ligeramente en el aire, para después dejarla caer bruscamente en una de las bancas.

—¡Por qué siempre eres tan brusco, idiota!

Ayato cogió uno de los baldes con una esponja y jabón del recipiente, y Touka suspiró, sabiendo que era lo que tenía en mente.

Antes, de pequeños, ellos, como dice Ayato, siempre se bañaban juntos.

Primero Ayato limpiaría su pecho y espalda con una esponja y jabón, y luego ella haría lo mismo por él.

—Ayato, sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el menor, recolectando los objetos y metiéndolos todos despreocupadamente en el balde.

—Porque está mal, Ayato,—suspiró Touka, acomodándose en la banca, que era muy baja, por consecuente, ella estaba con las rodillas dobladas llegando hasta la altura de la mitad del torso. Al menos al estar así, Ayato no tendría forma de ver su intimidad. Y si lo trataba, Touka lo iba a recibir con un par de golpes que lo harían ver el infierno.

—¿Por qué estaría mal?—masculló Ayato entre dientes, sentándose en la banca en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente e los ojos. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, tenían una mezcla de sentimientos que para cualquiera hubiera parecido solo enojo, pero Touka conocía bien a su hermano, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados.

Sus ojos mostraban enojo, sí, pero también mostraban… desilusión, nostalgia y desesperación.

Touka suspiró, bajando la mirada al notar que al igual que ella, al ser la banca tan baja, las rodillas de su hermano estaban flexionadas e incluso le llegaban más alto que a ella.

Pero luego, de improviso, como todo hombre al sentarse, abrió las piernas.

Y Touka gritó al ver en su totalidad, bueno… a _Ayato_.

—¡MOCOSO POR QUÉ HACES ESO!

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, sus manos instantáneamente lanzando un puñetazo al pecho de Ayato, que él sostuvo rápidamente.

Ayato frunció el ceño y conectó su mirada con los ojos zafiros de Touka, que al ver la seriedad en los ojos del menor, relajó su puño y lo puso lentamente encima de su regazo.

—Aneki, ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos a Pop?

Touka presionó sus labios en una línea. Oh, eso.

Sintió sus ojos arder, pero rápidamente se obligó a coger ese maldito sentimiento de agonía y empujarlo hasta el fondo olvidado de su corazón.

'Touka—chan, tu eres la mayor, así que tiene que enseñar y guiar a tu hermano. Ayato, tu eres hombre, así que tienes que proteger a tu hermana.'

Cuando Ayato solo se dedicó a mirarla, como leyendo sus pensamientos, Touka se obligó a asentir.

—Fallé.

Touka sonrío ligeramente, tratando de aliviar el ambiente pesado que se había creado.

—Ciertamente. Pero yo todavía no te he enseñado nada,—murmuró ella, inconscientemente posando una mano en la rodilla de él.

Los labios de Ayato se convirtieron en una sonrisa burlona una vez más.

—Por eso ahora yo te protegeré. No ese estúpido niño tuerto—lo último lo dijo con tanto desdén que Touka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ah, el mocoso está celoso.

Las mejillas de Ayato se encendieron bruscamente, y abrió sus ojos azules de par en par.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas, baka aneki!—gritó, acercando la banca más a su hermana, dejando que sus rodillas estén una a cada lado de las suyas que estaban apretadas juntas, para evitar que él viera más de lo debido. Se acercó aún más, hasta que Touka sintió las rodillas de Ayato a cada lado de sus muslos.

Touka suspiró, decidiendo que volver a los antiguos tiempos era algo que su relación frágil con Ayato necesitaba.

Realmente quería a Ayato de vuelta.

Al protector, celoso e imprudente Ayato.

Suspirando, Touka solo alzó los brazos cuando Ayato se inclinó sobre ella, para rodear con sus brazos su torso, para llegar al encaje de su brasier. Las manos de Ayato estaban cálidas y cuando después de un poco de forcejeo con el encaje Ayato logró liberar su brasier, el menor rápidamente retiró la tela, tirándola en alguna esquina de la sala de baño.

Touka instantáneamente se cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos, al notar la mirada fija e inquietante de Ayato sobre ellos.

—¿Lo ves? Realmente son grandes,—murmuró Ayato, sus manos tocando la piel de sus pechos que los brazos de Touka no podían tocar. Touka alejó su mano de un manotazo, llegando a la conclusión que tapar sus pechos en este punto no iba a mejorar nada.

Touka no lo entendía. No entendía como ella podía estar tan roja y con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido y él esté tan fresco como una lechuga. Y cuando Ayato estiró su mano para tomar uno de sus senos entre sus dedos de improviso, para segundos después apretarlo sin cuidado alguno, Touka actúo sin pensar, dándose cuenta de su acción cuando el gemido de Ayato resonó en todo el cuarto.

Con el cabello azul, largo hasta los hombros y desordenado cayéndole sobre sus brillantes ojos, Touka se dio cuenta de que ella tenía en sus manos el grande miembro de Ayato.

Y lo estaba apretando. Inconscientemente.

Touka estaba a punto de empujarlo y gritar y golpearlo, cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Ayato.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, llenos de lujuria y, si Touka no se equivocaba…¿amor?

Touka parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que si bien su hermano jamás mostraba sentimientos así fácilmente, al estar de esta forma, tan vulnerable entre sus manos, los sentimientos que él sentía por ella salían a la luz sin un segundo pensamiento.

Y al notar las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rojo de Ayato, y como sus labios decían entrecortadamente su nombre, y como el peliazul soltaba sus pechos para envolver sus brazos en su cintura y como acercaba su rostro al suyo, Touka cerró los ojos.

Cuando los labios de Ayato cubrieron los suyos en un beso deseperado, la mente de Touka se puso en blanco.

Simplemente, un pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza.

 _Lo amo._

 _Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo._

Ayato sonrió en medio del beso hambriento que compartían. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, y sin darse cuenta, Touka estaba en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y con las manos enterradas en su desordenado cabello azul. Ayato sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que hizo que otra sonrisa aflorara en medio del beso.

 _La amo, la amo, la amo, la amo._

Y eso , a diferencia de Touka, lo había tenido en claro desde el principio.

Desde que eran niños, desde que Touka lo protegía de todo, cuando vio su rostro por primera vez en Anteiku después de tantos años, cuando sintió el desosiego al tener que lastimarla para que no termine muerta a manos de la estúpida asociación que lo haría más fuerte, para protegerla a ella, y por encima de todo, cuando sintió esos punzantes y jodidos celos cuando el niño tuerto la cargó en sus brazos, la hizo sonreír, y le gritó en su cara lo que el ya sabía: que la quería proteger a ella.

A _Touka._

A su hermana.

Pero eso no importaba, porque la amaba.

 _Y la ama, la ama, la ama._

Y cuando se separaron para recuperar aire, Ayato acortó la distancia desesperadamente otra vez, probando por segunda vez el delicioso sabor de los labios de Touka. Presionó insistente su lengua contra los labios de ella, ansioso y abatido por probarla más a fondo, por tener todo de ella. Gimió de frustración cuando Touka siguió besándolo haciendo caso omiso a su plegaria, jalando los cabellos desordenados azules. Touka soltó una pequeña risa por el sonido, y Ayato, tragándose su orgullo, aprovechó la pequeña entrada para introducir su lengua en la boca de Touka, lamiendo con ansias sus dientes, para después saborear su lengua, deleitándose con el exquisito dulce sabor. Después de comenzar una guerra entre sus lenguas donde resultó siendo ganador, Ayato procedió por probar los costados del interior de boca, y todos los lugares que había en particular.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder nuevamente por falta de aire, ambos se separaron rápidamente, y Ayato nuevamente volvió a sellar sus labios con los de ella, su lengua directamente atacando la suya.

Touka gimió en el beso cuando Ayato comenzó a succionar su lengua, haciendo que pequeños gemidos sean liberados por sus labios.

El sabor de Ayato era agridulce, incluso un poco picante, pero era completamente placentero.

Era tan _Ayato._

Y después de varios minutos de saborear su boca, Ayato permitió que Touka empujara su lengua hasta su cavidad, para probar su boca como él lo había hecho con ella. Ayato sonrío complacido, aun sin entender como es que no había hecho esto antes.

Sintió una insistente y punzante incomodidad en su parte baja, y cuando sintió a Touka volverse tensa sobre él, por fin dejó que el beso se pausara por un momento, observando la expresión de Touka.

Touka sintió algo presionando contra la tela de sus panties, y por la dureza y la fuerza de la presión, Touka instantáneamente supo que era. El miembro de Ayato estaba completamente erecto, en toda su gran longitud y tamaño apretando casi dolorosamente contra su entrada cubierta por su ropa interior.

La peliazul bajo la mirada, observando lo enorme que era su miembro. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso entraría en…?

De pronto se puso tensa, tratando de pararse para evitar estar en el regazo de Ayato, pero este se lo impidió abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sus senos presionados completamente en el duro pecho del peliazul. Touka volvió a sentir la presión en sus panties, incluso aun más dura, pero ella ya tenía la decisión hecha.

—Ayato, no puedo hacer eso… Por favor, no ahora…

Unos segundos en silencio, y Touka sintió como Ayato asentía silenciosamente. Ayato puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, indicándole que lo rodeara con sus piernas y así lo hizo.

Ayato se levantó sujetándola de los glúteos, caminando lentamente hacia la tina. La chica se aferró a su cuello, enterrando su rostro en los cabellos del menor. Olía a bosque y picante, si es que eso tenía sentido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando Ayato la soltó y la dejó caer en la tina de agua tibia, para instantáneamente meterse con ella, él encima de ella.

—A—ayato, aún sigo con mis—

—Si te las quitas no me contendré,—masculló él, la expresión en su rostro hizo que Touka casi se ofreciera completamente a él. Casi. _Aún_ no.

Ayato se inclinó nuevamente para atrapar sus rojos labios hinchados por la larga sesión de besos entre los suyos. Esta vez el beso fue dulce, lento y, si Touka no se equivocaba, lleno de amor. Por más cursi que sonara.

Era como si ahora ellos dos tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Y Touka sin darse cuenta asintió, abrazando a Ayato una vez más por el cuello, y el menor sonrío en medio del beso, entendiendo perfectamente sus acciones silenciosas.

Touka gimió sonoramente cuando Ayato atrapó con una de sus manos el seno izquierdo de la chica, masajeándolo suavemente, moviendo uno de sus dedos suavemente sobre su areola, aprovechando sus pequeños gemidos para introducir su lengua lentamente en su deliciosa boca.

Ayato gruñó de placer cuando la chica movio sus manos sobre sus abdominales, pasando suavemente sus uñas sobre su estómago. Sus pequeñas manos se movieron a sus hombros, haciendo cortos masajes con ambas manos.

En respuesta, Ayato liberó su boca, solo para llevar sus labios al seno libre, deleitándose de que no cabía completamente en su boca por su gran tamaño. Lamió su areola con fervor, los gemidos de Touka siendo música para sus oídos. Después de varios minutos, comenzó a chupar y morder la piel de su pecho, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre.

Después de repetir la acción varias veces, Ayato levantó la cabeza para conectar sus labios con los de Touka, lento y posesivamente.

—Eres _mía._

Touka sonrío.

—Entonces, tú eres mío.

Juntaron sus frentes, observándose fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¡Touka—chan! ¿Ya terminaste? Necesito usar el baño.

Ayato gruñó contra sus labios enojado, observando furioso la puerta del baño.

—Ese niño tuerto…

De la nada, Touka besó su nariz.

Ayato la volteó a ver, un sonrojo haciéndose paso en sus mejillas. Touka río, presionando un beso sobre los labios hinchados de Ayato.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, mocoso idiota,—murmuró Touka en su oído, abrazándolo hacia su cuerpo.— Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

Ayato asintió sintiendo una emoción extraña en su pecho. Sonrío, parándose de la tina para cargar a Touka estilo princesa.

—¡Ya salgo!

Y mientras se secaban el uno al otro con las toallas ofrecidas, entre besos, sonrisas altaneras e insultos comenzando desde "baka aneki" y "mocoso idiota", ambos salieron del baño, riendo, no notando la extrañada mirada de Kaneki.

* * *

En la noche, en el cuarto de ambos, Touka decidió permitir a Ayato dormir en su cama, con la condición de que no tratara nada extraño porque no quería despertar a nadie de Anteiku con sus gritos.

Ayato solo sonrío, su desordenado cabello azul cayendo rebeldemente sobre sus ojos zafiro, y fue esta sonrisa la que hizo que Touka permitiera que comenzara otra sesión de besos en su cama, con una Touka sentada tranquilamente contra el respaldar de la cama, y un Ayato literalmente encima de ella, las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza y acomodando el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana entre sus piernas.

Los besos eran largos y extrañamente dulces, con el plus de las manos de Ayato haciendo deliciosos masajes a los grandes senos de la chica por debajo de su bra, al parecer ya había agarrado un fetiche con ellos.

—Eres mía,—el murmuraba entre beso y beso, y Touka se impresionó por las emoción en sus palabras. Era obvio que él se había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.

Si bien esto era moralmente malo, también lo era los asesinatos sin razón que se ejecutaban todos los días entre ghouls y humanos, también el hecho de tener que comer carne humana, así que, ¿Qué tan malo era esto que se sentía tan bien y correcto?

—Tú eres mío, idiota.

Ayato rodeó a Touka con sus brazos, tirándola de espaldas contra la cama, acomodándose encima de ella.

—Desde siempre.

Touka suspiró, sintiendo como Ayato la abrazaba, enterrando su nariz en su cabello, oliendo profundamente.

—Ya lo sé, Ayato.

* * *

Kaneki caminaba por los pasillos, yendo a su habitación en Anteiku.

Pasó por la puerta de Touka, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Hace tiempo que no había hablado con ella.

Tocó la puerta suavemente.

—¿Touka-chan? ¿Puedo pasar?

No recibió respuesta, y frunció el ceño, porque al presionar su oreja contra la puerta, podía escuchar voces, y pequeños sonidos que no pudo identificar muy bien.

Kaneki empujó la puerta suavemente, entrando silenciosamente.

Si era alguien haciéndole daño a Touka, él…

Kaneki abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido frente a la imagen frente a él.

Touka y su hermano, Ayato, en la cama, el menor encima de la peliazul, compartiendo fogosos besos en los labios mientras las manos de Ayato acariciaban debajo de su top sus pechos.

Kaneki se quedó boquiabierto, viendo como Touka lo abraza por el cuello, acariciando los cabellos azules de su hermano.

Kaneki no supo cuento tiempo estuvo ahí. Solo supo que los dos estaban tan metidos en su propia burbuja, terminando apasionados besos por falta de aire para inmediatamente volverse a unirse con gran anhelo.

El peliblanco solo salió del shock cuando notó la mirada del Kirishima menor sobre él, su mirada fría y arrogante, con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se separó momentáneamente de Touka para respirar. Lo último que el medio—ghoul vio antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación, fue como Touka tomaba el rostro de Ayato entre sus manos, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. En respuesta, Ayato rompió el intercambio de miradas con Kaneki, centrando su atención en ella, sus ojos volviéndose dulces y protectores mientras respondía al fogoso beso con mayor intensidad.

Mientras transcurrían los minutos o horas, ninguno estaba muy seguro, la intensidad de los besos comenzó a bajar, Touka dando besos torpes, sus manos acariciando su espalda más lentamente. Ayato abrió los ojos, observando como Touka lentamente se quedaba dormida.

Ayato sonrío, liberando sus pechos de su agarre y envolviéndola a ella en una abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Se puso de costado, levantándose ligeramente con ella en su regazo para taparlos a ambos con las sábanas. Touka se dejaba hacer, observando con sus ojos entrecerrados al peliazul.

Una vez cubiertos por la sábana, Ayato envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella nuevamente, acercándola a su pecho y besando su frente. Tomó su mano por debajo de la tela que los cubría y entrelazando sus dedos, y también sus piernas con las de él, cerró los ojos.

—Hasta mañana, mocoso,—musitó ella, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sus labios hinchados por la larga sesión de besos moviéndose lentamente.— Buenas noches.

Ayato sonrío, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cabello, que desde pequeños siempre lo había calmado.

—Hasta mañana, baka.

Y Ayato decidió, que desde ese momento, todo iba a ser perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nota.

Bueno, ahí está. POR FAVOR, diganme fics de Tokyo Ghoul que tengan esta pareja, en inglés o español, no lei shitty siblings, Y ES MUY BUENO. Excepto que no me gusta el AyaHina del último capítulo *sale corriendo*. Por favor, que esten completos preferentemente, si no igual pasen!

With looove,

Harlett.


End file.
